Zokusuru
by AntiOptimist
Summary: Now, Naruto was a proud member of the Kuro clan. He still felt that the villagers hate was unwarranted, but he got over it. All that matter was oji-san and his new family. "Naru-kun, are you coming?" Ryuu asked, his white hair blowing in the gentle wind. "Torai!" Naruto said as he leaped off the swings. He had a new family. A family that cares for him, that might even love him.
1. 1: A Chance at Life

**Sadly, RayRay does not have any claim to Harry Potter or Naruto, which is as said, is sad. If she did, this shit would be hotter than the bloody sun. Sorry for the land, but I love cursing.**

 **The beings with an undetermined gender are one of the FAVES!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Young Naruto Uzumaki sat on a swing as he stared at the kids of the academy.

He noticed the adults glaring over in his direction, ushering their kids along.

He didn't understand why they ignored him. He never did anything that warranted their hatred of him. The only reason they would fear him, was if they knew of Kurama. But no one was supposed to know of him, not even Naruto.

He thought of the first time he met someone who didn't hate him. The only two, aside from the Sandaime, who didn't want him hurt.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _The four year old ran as fast as he could. Behind him, a mob of civilians were chasing him with weapons in hand._

 _None of the shinobi's watching him did anything to help, they just turned a blind eye._

 _Naruto ran as fast as his little legs would allow. he didn't know where to go. He was afraid of what was going to happen to him if he was caught._

 _"Turn left." a soft voice said._

 _Naruto didn't know if he could trust the voice, but he followed anyway, if only to escape from the villagers._

 _The road he turned into had a compound at the end of it. The compound was dark, the street lamps not showing much. But what he could see were trees surrounding the sides and back of it. The gates were open so Naruto ran inside. He ran faster when he heard the villagers that were after him._

 _He ran up to the door and knocked frantically, hoping someone would answer. Naruto didn't have to wait long as the door opened. A little boy with white hair looked at him, his silver eyes seeming to glow in the night._

 _The boy was a little taller than Naruto's 3ft. He was wearing green pajama pants with a silver pajama top. He looked at Naruto curiously, looking at what he had on. His light blue shirt had a tear in it, blood staining the front. His pants were ripped as well, as if someone was trying to tear it off of him. He had no shoes on, his feet coveted in dust. He noticed the blond looking behind himself, as if he was running from something._

 _The white haired boy looked behind the blond and saw people with torches approaching at a fast pace. Seeing some with weapons, he pulled the blond inside the door._

 _"It's okay, they wouldn't dare cross the gate." The boy said softly. "Chichi will be able to help you."_

 _The boy dragged Naruto down a hall and into a room, without knocking. The rooms light was on and sitting on a chair was the most beautiful person Naruto had ever seen._

 _His hair, for this must be the boys father, was black and went down to his ankles, pooling on the floor. His skin was pale, the moonlight shining through the window making it glow. The mans eyes were green, greener than anything he had ever seen._

 _The man and the boy had slight similarities. They both had the same facial shape, though the boys face was a bit more pointed, with more aristocratic features. They both had high cheek bones, and a small up-turned nose. The boys eyebrows were a perfect arch shape. The man had petite features, his ears were even small._

 _"Arigatō Ryuu-kun. Could you go and get him some clothes? Let's get you cleaned up." He said the last part to Naruto. His voice was the same as the one who had told him to turn left. The man walked gracefully over to Naruto and took his small hands. His hands were soft and Naruto held onto them as if they were his life line._

 _He followed the beautiful man into another room. The bathroom. He helped Naruto take off the filthy clothes, as Naruto stood in place, he turned and filled up the bathe. As the tub filled, he went to a cabinet and pulled out shampoo and conditioner._

 _He turned back to see the small child fidgeting. He smiled softly as he walked over._

 _"I'm going to pick you up, is that alright?" He asked. The boy nodded his head, accepting._

 _He easily picked up the child and placed him in the tub. He placed him on the small stool that he kept for Ryuu. He reached around him and took a wash cloth from the cabinet under the sink._

 _As he washed the small blond, he couldn't help but think how similar they were. When he was a child, he was abused by his relatives, though never sexually. He was never fed, and was beaten for things he never did. This child was abused and harassed everyday for something he could not control._

 _He washed the small boy off and placed a fluffy black towel around him, letting the water out. He carried him down into Ryuu's room. He saw Ryuu falling asleep on his bed, he smiled as he looked at his charge. His son._

 _"Go to sleep, saiai no hito. He will be here in the morning." He told his son. Ryuu nodded as he crept underneath his blankets._

 _Naruto sighed sleepily. He was getting tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep. Afraid that once he did, he would forget about this and find it was only a dream. He felt the man dry him off. He felt the softness of a shirt being pulled over his head, and soft sleeping shorts over his little boxers._

 _He was then put in the bed beside Ryuu._

 _"Oyasumi. Sleep well," he whispered as he walked out of the room._

 _He had some villagers at his gate._

 _He calmly walked out of the warmth of the house. At the gate, he saw villagers trying to get through._

 _"I would stop if I were you." He warned._

 _The villagers froze. They hadn't noticed they were at a compound. And it was most likely a clan compound. If it got out that they were harming the demon brat, the Sandaime would most likely kill them, everyone knew he had a soft spot for the Kyuubi brat._

 _The words that had spoken were said softly, but with an undertone of coldness. One brave villager sneered at the speaker._

 _"And why should we listen to you?" She asked. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a single bang which fell down into her face._

 _"Did you not read the plaque? This is Kuro property and trespassing results in death." He snarled._

 _She paled. Everyone knew of the Kuro's. They were a ruthless, brutal clan. They specialized in assassinations, torture, interrogation, and many more. It was said that the head of the clan was a demon in his own right._

 _"W-we're just here for a small boy. H-he accidentally ran in here." She stuttered out._

 _"He's under our care now. Come near here again and I will kill you all where you stand." Without saying anything else, he turned and walked back into the house._

 _However, before he could step into the doorway, he felt the pressure of a rock being thrown his way. He caught it and turned. The villagers were slowing dispersing, with only the blonde woman and a few others left._

 _"Give us the brat!" She screamed out._

 _The man turned around slowly, and what she saw will forever scare her. His long hair covered his face with an eerie shadow, his outfit sent her mixed signals, maybe a spy, a civilian, an assassin. He was all of a sudden thin and had the idea of death all over him._

 _Her heart stuttered and breathing became difficult in the thick chilled air._

 _Should she scream?_

 _Her heart started beating rapidly, making her worry it might explode any second. Slowly, she began to try and back away. But she couldn't, she was frozen in place. Too afraid to move._

 _When he moved closer towards her, the shadows seem to follow his every move, covering him in darkness._

 _"I will kill you so very slowly if you do not leave my presence." He said softly. His voice no louder than a whisper._

 _She whimpered as she ran away._

 _She would never be seen chasing Naruto again. She was too afraid of what that demon would do to her._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

Naroto giggled as he remembered when he had woken up the next morning.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Naruto groaned as the sun hit his face. He didn't want to wake up. Afraid that last night was only a dream, afraid that he didn't meet Ryuu and the beautiful man._

 _He froze as he heard a soft groan._

 _He turned and saw a head of white. He slowly started to hope._

 _It was real! He hadn't dreamt it!_

 _He smiled, only to freeze when the white head rose up from under the covers._

 _"You're up? Chichi isn't even up at this time." The boy, Ryuu muttered. "Oh well, come on. We can eat breakfast."_

 _He got out of the bed and pulled Naruto along with him. They walked until they reached the kitchen._

 _"Ohayō, young master!" A young woman said. She was in her early 20s. She had long black hair, that stopped at her waist and black eyes. She was pale, as if she has never went outside._

 _"Ohayō, Kira." Ryuu said back._

 _"Master Akuma is awake. He is in the dining room." She told him._

 _"Thank you." Ryuu said. He pulled Naruto into the dining room, where his father was sitting down with the Hokage._

 _"Oji-san!" Naruto yelled out. He ran forward and hugged the old man around the waist._

 _Sarutobi laughed as the little boy hugged him. He was glad Naruto was safe._

 _He listened as the child told him about the nice people he had met last night. He looked up and smiled gratefully at the head of the clan._

 _"Ryuu?" Akuma asked._

 _"Yes, chichi?."_

 _"Did he sleep well last night?" He asked gently._

 _"He did, chichi. Though he did tense up when he woke." Ryuu said quietly._

 _Akuma nodded. That was good._

 _"Can you bring him with you? You haven't eaten yet. The Hokage and I has much to talk about." He asked. Ryuu nodded. He went over and gently grab Naruto's hand._

 _Naruto happily followed him._

 _"This can't happen again, Hokage-sama. He does not deserve what is being done to him." Akuma said once they were out of earshot._

 _Sarutobi sighed, "there's not much I can do. Most, if not all, of the shinobi clans wish to take him in, but the civilian council won't allow it. They say he's not a true shinobi yet, so he is still under their jurisdiction."_

 _"That is a load of crap!" Akuma hissed. His beautiful green eyes glowing. "They are only saying that because they know, that if a clan takes him in, they wouldn't be able to touch him! All they want is to abuse him while they can!" Akuma's eyes glistened, as if he were about to cry._

 _Sarutobi agreed with the young man._

 _Akuma was only twenty-one, yet he was already the head of his clan. A clan that Konoha was grateful to have._

 _"No child deserves that. It doesn't matter if he is the son of the worst demon there is. No one deserves what is being done to him." Sarutobi could only listen and agree as Akuma ranted. "My clan came to this village because we thought it was different from the rest, we thought it was peaceful, that it wouldn't discriminate against a child!"_

 _Sarutobi felt older than his years. He remembered when the Kuro clan first came. Homura and Koharu only saw a way for the village to prosper, but he saw a clan that wanted to rest._

 _"I don't care what the council has to say, that child will be under the care of the Black clan. Whoever touches him, will know why the head of this family is named devil." Akuma hissed, his beautiful face shadowed._

 _Sarutobi could only nod. He was glad that Naruto was going to be taken care of, but that it had to be forced by another was what got to him._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

Now, Naruto was a proud member of the Kuro clan. He still felt that the villagers hate was unwarranted, but he got over it. All that matter was oji-san and his new family.

"Naru-kun, are you coming?" Ryuu asked, his white hair blowing in the gentle wind.

"Torai!" Naruto said as he leaped off the swings.

He had a new family. A family that cares for him, that might even love him. He had a father and a brother. He now had cousins and uncles and aunts.

He was happy.


	2. 2: Changes

**Sadly, RayRay does not have any claim to Harry Potter or Naruto, which is as said, is sad. If she did, this shit would be hotter than the bloody sun. Sorry for the land, but I love cursing.**

 **The beings with an undetermined gender are one of the FAVES!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The civilian council was in an uproar.

What they perceived as one of the darkest clans had taken in the Jinchuriki brat.

"We can't allow this to happen!" A pink haired woman cried out. "Who knows what the _Kuro_ clan will teach the _boy_!"

The shinobi council sat and watched as they argued amongst themselves. To most of them, they were happy that the Jinchuriki had a home, a family.

"I do not like the way you curse my families name, Haruno-san." The head of the Kuro clan said calmly. He had sat back and listened as the civilians argued. "You seem to forget, the Jinchuriki, Naruto, is no longer a civilian. He stopped being one when he entered the academy. He is no longer under your jurisdiction, he is under that of the shinobi council."

The shinobi clans nodded along. They didn't know why, but they felt the need to let him continue.

"Your voice does not matter, this is a shinobi village, civilians do not have a say in what goes on in the life of a shinobi. You all seem to forget that in other villages, civilians do not have a say." Akuma pointed out. "Now, pertaining my charge, young Uzumaki Naruto, if any harm is to come to him, and I find out that the civilians had something to do with it, there will be no civilian council. There will be no civilians, for I will have killed you all." Akuma finished before walking out, his long hair flowing behind him.

The civilian council sat in silence, while the clan heads laughed inwardly.

 _Finally, someone has spoken up!_

Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, laughed out loud.

"That shut you all up!" She exclaimed. She had never liked the way the civilian council acted.

"He can not speak to us like that!" Haruno Mebuku screamed out. Her face a bright red, clashing with her pink hair.

"What Kuro-san said is true. Civilians do not have a say in the life of a shinobi." Uchiha Fugaku said calmly.

"Uchiha-sama! This is unacceptable!" Haruno cried out.

Why did no one see that if a Kuro, the darkest clan, took in the demon brat, then all of Konoha would be destroyed?

Well, if no one will handle the demon, then she would.

Damn the consequences.

"What is 'unacceptable', Haruno-san, is that we have just sat by and watched as you terrorized an innocent child." Hyūga Hiashi said.

Tsume snorted, "as if you can talk, Hyūga. Your whole clan are twisted. You put the cursed seal on your own nephew. If anything, Kuro-san should have threatened you as well." She ranted, glaring at the head of the Hyūga clan.

Shikaku just sighed. Why _did_ his day have to be so troublesome?

* * *

Akuma sighed as he walked down the streets of Konoha.

His pale skin made him look sickly, as if he were to pass out any second now.

 _'Why are people so stubborn?'_ He asked himself.

He had met people like those of the Konoha civilians, and he had never liked them.

He kept walking as he felt a presence flash beside him.

 _"The young master has arrived home."_ The being, known as Rin, informed. Rin had long black waist length hair, black eyes, and an even paler skin complexion than that of Akuma. Rin stood at a intimidating height of 6'11".

"Thank you, Rin. Is Naruto with him?"

 _"He is."_ Rin answered.

"That is good. We need to make sure we get Naruto in our care. The civilians of this village are too blind by rage that they will not care he is a child." Akuma said to his second.

 _"It will be done."_ Rin said before vanishing.

The citizens of Konoha had gotten used to seeing a member of the Kuro clan vanishing and appearing everytime the clan head came in the market.

They could never tell what gender they were. Every member of the Kuro clan had long hair, ranging from black to white, knee length to shoulder. They were all pale, some were even just white, as if no color could stay on their skin. They all seemed to have the same black eyes.

They only two that seemed to differ was the clan head and his son. The clan head had the same physical features as those in his clan, except his eyes were the brightest green. His son had a fair complexion, his silver eyes standing out with his white hair.

Akuma walked up to a vendor.

"May I purchase those flowers?" He asked, pointing to a bundle of black roses.

The vendor just nodded as he picked up the roses, "that'll be 2.50 ryos."

"Thank you." Akuma said softly before paying and leaving.

That was another thing. The Kuro grounds had little color. The main house was painted black, with surrounding houses a dark gray. The trees leaves were somehow black, even when the other trees in Konoha was its proper color.

Akuma always purchased black roses whenever he passed by the markets.

The vendor just watched as the effeminate boy walk on. He had always wondered how his long hair never touched the ground.

He watched as the Kuro head turned left and walk to his compound.

* * *

"I'm home!" Akuma called out.

 _"Welcome home."_ Another one of his clan members, Tsuki, said. Tsuki was the opposite of Rin. Instead of black hair, Tsuki had white. Tsuki was also shorter than Rin, reaching a height of 6'0. Tsuki had white eyes, no pupil in sight.

"Is Ryuu in his room?" He asked the being.

 _"Yes. The young master is studying with Naru-kun for an academy test."_ Tsuki said.

Akuma nodded before walking away.

He walked up the stairs and into his sons room.

"Ryuu-kun? Naru-kun?" He called out softly.

"Chichi!" Ryuu yelled as he ran to hug his father. "Today was so much fun. Naruto and I went to the park, but then Rin came and got us cause people were glaring at Naruto. Why were they glaring at him, chichi?" He asked in a rush.

Akuma sighed as he looked at his son. He was still too young to understand any of this, and he wished to keep it that way.

"Some are just ignorant." He said softly. He walked over to the work table where Naruto was sitting. "How was school today Naru-kun?" He asked the young boy.

Naruto smiled brightly at him, "it was so much fun! Today I got to sit next to Ryuu-kun and Shika-kun. I didn't even get in trouble." He said proudly.

"That's great Naru-kun. So, I went to speak with the shinobi and civilian council, and they have agreed to let me adopt you." Akuma said, stressing the agreed, but the boys didn't notice.

"R-really? You're going to be my chichi and Ryuu is going to be my aniki?" He asked, filled with excitement and fear.

Akuma nodded with a smile on his face, "yes, you will be my son as well."

Naruto squealed as he ran over to hug him, "thank you!"

"Their is no need to thank me. You are now apart of our family." Akuma said.

Ryuu walked over and hugged Naruto, his new brother, and father.

"Now, it is almost dinner time. Go wash up."

The two children nodded and went to go wash up.

* * *

Akuma smiled as he watched the two eat. Whatever the council decided on didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that these two boys were happy and healthy.

He listened when he heard a knock.

"I'll be right back." He told the two.

They nodded as he left.

 _"The Hokage and some council members are waiting."_ Tsuki said.

"Thank you."

Tsuki nodded before disappearing.

Akuma walked into the room where the Hokage and council members were sitting.

He could see that the civilian council were uncomfortable.

"How may I help you all?" He asked as he sat down.

The Hokage could only sigh,"some of the council members would like to know why you take such an interest in young Naruto." He said to the young man.

Akuma smiled, his eyes closed.

"I thought I had explained everything. Naruto is a child, he needs affection and love, not hate and scorn. You all expect him to fight for you, but you treat him like trash. He is not a weapon for you to forge." Akuma spoke harshly. "The sooner you understand, the longer you live."

Before any of the council members could say anything, Rin and Tsuki flashed into the room. Most of the civilian council jumped at the unexpected visitors.

 _"The young masters will be here soon."_ Rin said.

Akuma nodded as he heard the footsteps.

He turned and watched as Ryuu and Naruto came into the room, only to stop once they saw the crowd.

"S-sorry." Naruto stuttered, hiding behind Ryuu.

Most, if not all, of his tormentors were in the room.

"Come here Naru-kun, Ryuu-kun." Akuma said softly.

The two boys slowly walked to stand in front of Akuma.

Akuma put one of his hands on Naruto's shoulder, and the other on top of his head.

"He is not a monster, he is a young boy forced to bear with your hate. He did not ask for any if what has happened in his life. If anything, you should all be grateful to him." Akuma said with conviction.

Haruno Mebuku scoffed, "the only thing we should do is get rid of _it_. It's not human."

Tsuki stepped up, only to stop when Akuma raised a hand.

"Say what you like, Naruto-kun is under my protection."

Akuma!a felt like he was repeating himself, which was something he free to hate since he didn't have to do it a lot.

He glared at the civilian part of the council, which was sitting separately from their shinobi counterpart.

"Rin will walk you out." He commanded before turning away, Naruto and Ryuu following him.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had another story that I wanted to pay attention to, though I already had the second chapter to Zokusuru written, I just didn't have time to post it.**

 **Thank you all for liking this story and if you have any questions, leave it in the review and I will try my best to answer them.**

 **This will be slowly updated since I will be having classes in 2 weeks and I wont have a lot of time to write/post.**

 **HAVE A GREAT SUMMER, WELL WHATS LEFT OF IT SNYWAY!**

 **~RaYrAy**


End file.
